


Prompto Piclets

by Gnine



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fanart, Ficlets, Gen, Hurt!noctis, Hurt/Comfort, hurt!prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnine/pseuds/Gnine
Summary: Prompto has a baddaymonthlife.A series of ficlets I've done to accompany the recent pics I've been drawing, featuring a lot of hurt!Prompto.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 48
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Despite having not one but two fics ongoing (I've only been cruel enough to start posting one of them ^_-...and thank you for everyone who's been waiting oh so patiently for it! I swear, its not abandoned) my writing muse has been annoyingly scarce as of late. But in its place, I've been drawing a bit more than usual. Probably unsurprisingly, doing-horrible-things-to-Prompto has featured strongly in most of the pics, and while the drawings haven't been directly connected to any specific fic, plot bunnies invariably swirl around while I'm working on them. 
> 
> Thought I'd make a collection of the little ficlets--or piclets, as my sister dubbed them--that I've been jotting down while awaiting my muse to return full force.

Prompto can't help teasing Gladio. Over the past handful of encounters, Prompto's remained the only one of them who _hasn't_ needed a potion. Gladio definitely has. Several times.

"Might be slipping there, big guy!"

Gladio snorts. "Well, we can't _all_ be lazy, just sitting back, taking pot shots from a distance." He continues to smirk while Prompto splutters. Silently, Gladio’s thinks _Good, keep it up. And if I could keep Noct and Ignis out of the heart of combat as well, believe me I would_. But who says something like that _out loud?!_

Later, know matter how much Prompto reminds himself they were just joking around, that he was even the one who started giving shit in the first place, he can’t get the remark out of his head _ **—**_ Is he taking it easy? Not actually doing enough? Maybe that’s how the others all really feel?

Next day, while out on a hunt, they get jumped by an MT squad. Prompto falls back as he normally does, offering cover fire. But the niggling doubt remains, worming its way farther up with every shot fired.

From his vantage, Prompto's the only one to notice the pack of Voretooth--their original prey--a lot closer than they’d realized. Drawn by the sounds of combat, looking only seconds away from wreaking utter havoc with the ongoing fight.

Prompto decides to head them off at the pass. On his own.

The others are just mopping up the last of the MTs when they realize the gun fire hasn’t stopped despite the lack of enemy. Noct arrives just in time to finish off the last Voretooth--its injured but still appears determined to take the lone troublesome gunmen down with it.

Prompto manages stays on his feet long enough to shoot Gladio a smile as he and Ignis burst into the clearing, hot on Noct's heels.

“Who’s lazy now?”

[ ](https://gnine2.tumblr.com/post/624908627189383168/no-direct-fic-connected-to-the-hc-pics-for-once)


	2. Chapter 2

A hunt in Malmalam Thicket goes sideways when a mandrake manages to hit Noct with confusion. Ignis and Gladio already have their hands full taking on a group of shieldshears and a gigantoad, so it falls to Prompto to go after Noctis when he veers off, warp striking with haphazard abandon.

Just as Prompto finally catches up with him, smelling salts at the ready, a couple imps jump them, breaking the vial before Prompto gets a chance to use it. The imps at least serve to distract Noct, enough that Prompto can incapacitate him. Just not before Noct gets a couple good hits in.

On the plus side, Noct is no longer trying to kill everything in his immediate vicinity, Prompto included. Downside, Prompto now has a few extra holes hampering his efforts to keep them both alive and intact until aid arrives.

The struggle to remain vigilante, not to mention vertical, has him more than a bit on edge by the time Gladio and Ignis do finally catch up, nearly takes Gladio’s head off as he comes pounding around a boulder and into view.

Prompto’s shouting for more smelling salts as soon as he registers friend not foe.

Ignis, meanwhile, starts worrying about their current potion supply or possible lack there of.

By the time Noct’s been brought back around–combination of a remedy and a single potion more than enough–their remaining two potions have dealt with the majority of Prompto’s injuries as well. But the gash on his leg is deep enough to need a more powerful curative then they currently have. 

With Noct awake--his worried fussing over Prompto beginning before the haze has fully cleared from his eyes--it’s suddenly become a lot harder to keep any or all of them from getting too close a look at the wound. Prompto tries anyway. No reason they need to know just whose blade inflicted it. 

[ ](https://gnine2.tumblr.com/post/625723932163637248/another-ficletor-piclet-as-my-sister-has-taken-to)


	3. Chapter 3

The arguments had become almost as ubiquitous as the inclement weather. Faced with the destruction of everything you hold dear would put even the most patient on edge. Add unstable finances, dwindling resources, a few less than stellar hunts and unending rain for over a week, and the fact that they were managing to only lash out _verbally_ was commendable. 

The latest blow-up was over the tarp for the tent. Or rather its absence. As it had been forgotten back at the Regalia. The trek to where they’d been forced to park was long enough that most evenings they wouldn’t bother. But with this kind of weather, there wasn’t much of a choice, not if they wanted to be at all dry come morning.

Prompto had beaten Ignis by a fraction of a second with his hasty offer. Ignis bit his tongue, silently reminded himself that Prompto’s going made more sense. Even starting immediately, dinner would be delayed with how much harder cooking became in a downpour like this.

Nonetheless, it was hard not to envy the few minutes of blessed quiet Prompto was now getting.

Tuning out as best he could the constant squabble emanating from where the tent was ever so slowly being erected, Ignis focused on dinner, and how best to keep his ingredients as unwaterlogged as possible. It required enough focus he lost track of time, only becoming cognizant at Gladio’s snarled “Taking him long enough. Everything’s gonna be drenched by the time he gets back.”

“Everything’s _already_ drenched,” came Noct’s oh so helpful rejoinder. “Maybe if _you_ hadn’t forgotten the tarp in the first place…”

“Me?! You were the one who was grabbing the tent stuff. I was grabbing our gear.”

“No, _you_ said—”

Ignis was debating the merits of suggesting one of them perhaps go check on what was taking Prompto so long—not that it was truly a mystery. Ignis would have been hard-pressed not to drag his heels a bit as well, eking out the minutes of rare solitude for as long as possible.

Which is exactly what Ignis would get if he could convince _both_ of them to go. Hmm, maybe if he—

“Hey, guys…”

Drat. There went that idea. Prompto’s low call was barely audible over the patter of the rain, enough so that neither Noct or Gladio took note over their own continued bickering.

“If you can help them get that up,” Ignis called without turning, carefully angling the pot cover to shield its contents as he stirred. “Dinner will be just a few minutes more.”

“Um…guys?”

“What?!” Gladio barked. “Just bring it over here–”

“Prompto!”

Ignis, well-versed in all of Noct’s various tones, responded instantly, instinctively, to that particular thread of panic. Dinner was immediately forgotten.

Even as Ignis turned, Prompto was wavering, buckling at the knee before Ignis had a chance to fully process. The all-too-obvious splash of red across his midriff coupled by the way he dropped like a stone told Ignis more than enough.

[ ](https://gnine2.tumblr.com/post/627350900647837696/another-quick-piclet-this-one-inspired-by-a)

Noct warped the distance before Gladio or Ignis had taken more than step. Was already brushing Prompto’s now-limp hands aside to get better access to the wound even as they arrived, dropped to either side.

One glance and Ignis was on his feet again, headed for the first aid kit. No one bothered mentioning a curative; they all were all too aware of their current deficit.

Gladio had Prompto in his arms and was heading for the tent even as Ignis finished gathering what they’d need, Noct scrambling ahead to clear a space inside for them all.

Ignis was just securing the last bandage, Gladio already beginning to divest Prompto of his drenched clothes, when a groan heralded his return to consciousness.

“Easy, easy,” Gladio murmured, draping a towel carefully around Prompto’s shoulders.

Blinking first blearily up at Noct, in whose lap his head rested, Prompto’s gaze continued to roam from Gladio to Ignis before his eyes fell closed once more. He offered a hoarse chuckle, only to cut it off almost immediately with a wince. But he pressed on before any of them opened their mouths. 

“So…um…for future reference…reapertails? Yeah, they really, reeeeally don’t like tarps. Who knew?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this prompt](https://whumpworld.tumblr.com/post/616396821672165376/whumpee-walking-in-on-their-team-arguing-uh).


	4. Chapter 4

Prompto ends up taking a job in an unsavory part of Insomnia. One night, after much insisting, Prompto lets Noct drop him off at work; he’s running late. Again. Public transportation in this area is less than reliable, and if Prompto doesn’t accept the ride, he’s not positive the job will still be waiting when he eventually arrives.

Unfortunately, a couple of Prompto’s co-workers take note of his unusual chauffer. They start hounding Prompto non-stop, looking for an in with the prince, insisting he should be able to get stuff from his ‘royal connections’. When they don’t take no for an answer, going so far as to follow Prompto outside of work, Prompto finds excuses to avoid Noct, put him off, determined not to bring trouble to his friend.

But when the assholes show up outside of their school, Prompto panics. He’d already taken to skipping his last class, long gone before Noct got out or Ignis showed up to pick him up. But these thugs had arrived even earlier.

Prompto runs, hoping he can lead them well away before anyone’s the wiser. Fortunately for Prompto, Noct had already planned to follow him that day, concerned why Prompto was going so far as to ditch class to avoid him. 

Noct’s called Ignis before he’s run even half a block, as soon as he realizes just how many guys are chasing Prompto. Confident on imminent back up, Noct jumps directly into the fray as he rounds a corner and finds Prompto curled on the ground, surrounded. One guy’s clutching what looks to be a broken nose, and another is on his knees, gasping. Prompto’s handiwork, but he’s obviously outnumbered by the seven still looming over him. 

Noct’s mid warp-strike—he’s still relatively new at it, but his rough control is proving effective enough for these losers—when Ignis shows up. It's all over by the time Gladio arrives a few minutes later with a couple extra Crownsguard in tow.

After Noct and Prompto are seen to—both insisting they’re completely fine. Noct, with only a couple new bruises, is being mostly honest. Prompto, decidedly less so—Noct insists on bringing Prompto back to his place. After all, they can’t be sure more of these guys aren’t out there—Noct had people put on finding out exactly that, asap–and if they could follow Prompto to school, they’ve also probably figured out where he lives.

Prompto tries to protest—the whole point had been to keep the trouble _away_ from Noct, not enticing it to Noct’s literal doorstep. Noct points out the problem only began because of his status, so squarely in Noct’s—and more importantly the Crownsguards’—sights is exactly where it belongs.

Prompto’s far enough gone on pain meds by that point that further arguments elude him. At least until they get back to Noct’s apartment and he gets adamant Noct not give up his bed for him. Which is how they wind up sharing. A comprise to which neither has a single objection.

[ ](https://gnine2.tumblr.com/post/630702985393094656/another-entry-in-my-prompto-piclet-series)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy to have you join me on [Tumblr](https://gnine2.tumblr.com/tagged/my+art/) (where the majority of my artwork winds up) plus whatever other randomness there is to be had, always love the company.


End file.
